


路人x雏」十四岁

by ShiYanZhang



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22169680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiYanZhang/pseuds/ShiYanZhang
Summary: 逻辑混乱 又没有肉
Relationships: 路人/村上信五
Kudos: 4





	路人x雏」十四岁

村上十四岁时交过一个男朋友。  
那时他还在打篮球，还是个有些女生相的帅气少年。常有校内与校外的学姐当他作尚需打磨的钻石，发自内心地宠爱他，如同宠爱一切晶莹的事物。客观来说村上的小男友就暗淡得多，他俩如同海水退潮后闪闪发光的透明结晶与相依的一粒随处可见的沙。  
村上记得他们相遇于一场闹剧。  
结束训练后的村上阻止了不良少年对矮小的学弟的欺凌，没有一打三，不良少年们不知为何爽快罢手。村上拍拍篮球准备回家了，灰头土脸的学弟突然爆发出巨大的哭号。  
类似不如我去死好了。  
村上吓了一跳。他甚至不打算思考挑担人选是否合适，就已经感到生命的沉重压在他肩上，急冲冲去握住学弟的肩膀——  
活下去。  
接下来有学弟的狂奔，村上紧随其后的狂奔；相拥翻滚在河堤时青草流血的味道；“同性恋就不该活着吗”此类普通国中生从未思考过的问题；仰面流泪的模糊双眼，逆光无言的澄净双眼；学弟沿着淀川沉默地前进，村上远远追随地前进；脚下逐渐显眼的红色水滴，追上去看学弟狰狞的手腕，和“那学长愿意和我交往吗”。  
村上十四岁时交了一个男朋友。  
那时他还不懂恋爱，还是个只会给予卡带和午餐布丁的乐观少年。他们一前一后穿过商店街或河堤，坐在柜台吃拉面或咖喱，最后在路口分别。除了村上单方面找话题外，他还需要忍受学弟常有的歇斯底里与无由的妒忌。村上第一次觉得“去哪了”和“跟谁”这么难以回答，事实上他的“第一次”在那段时间里经历了不少。村上第一次见到那么爱哭的男生，第一次用拥抱制止狂躁症患者的痉挛，第一次被咬，第一次用手去握刀刃，第一次有了口头禅“别人的偏见就靠自己去扭转啊！”，第一次因为心烦失眠，第一次夜不归宿，第一次露宿街头，第一次淋雨，第一次恐惧，也第一次接吻。  
当村上终于意识到嘴唇上湿漉漉的触感并不能带来心动，学弟淌着血和泪的呢喃又重新把他拖入泥沼：  
如果没有学长我一定死了。  
于是村上回吻了他。  
大阪下了一场异样的大雪，玻璃结露，窗帘下透出一丝阴天的冷光。学弟仔细用口红描绘村上的唇形，合盖放在村上掌心，笑眯眯地说生日快乐，换来村上勉强挤出的感谢。  
“我还有一件礼物”，学弟亲亲村上散发巧克力香气的嘴角，请对方闭上眼睛。  
温热的钝器打在村上的嘴唇上，混着不太明显的腥气，吓得村上睁开眼撞到墙上。学弟爬上床跪着，裤腰挂在膝头，脸上交错着复杂神情。打进唯一一丝光线的昏暗房间与中间的人影混合成复色的漩涡向村上压来，下巴粘上了什么液体，磨花的口红啫喱像涂在皮肤上的毒药。  
村上冲出门大声干呕。

“学长现在能好好吞下去了吧。”  
村上发不出声音。他的颚骨已经打开到最大，八重齿在麻木的嘴唇下露出雪白的尖角。学弟的器官不断顶进他反复收缩的喉口里，村上已经三十七岁了，他没想到自己还有像七岁那样口水直流的一天。  
落地窗送来东京之夜的璀璨灯光，学弟将手指插进村上柔软的短发里，是巧克力色，他在电视里看过很多遍，在不开灯的房间里变成鸦黑，好像又回到了少年。  
“请不要漏出来。”  
村上拼命后仰。他仅穿着一条内裤跪在自宅的地板上，拇指和脚趾被铁丝绑在一起，干呕刺激出的泪水流了满脸。学弟喜欢他平衡身体时凸显出的腹肌与大腿线条，并不怎么束缚他，仅仅挺胯将喷出的液柱灌进他嘴里。几厘米的差距没能使热流直接冲进食道，村上抵住喉咙，白浊与津液溢出嘴角，村上猛咳着将它们吐在地上。  
村上想骂人，想斥责这完全是犯罪，想让对方解开束缚好好道歉。可惜村上的眼睛湿透了，嗓音嘶哑，一抬头又看到学弟哭得不成样子。最终一句话也没骂出来，发亮的嘴唇蠕动几下，吐出一句别哭了。  
村上想起没能收下的那支口红，想起无数次在黑暗里胡乱的亲吻，和从四叠半房间冲出去后的断然分手。好在二十年来没有村上对方也活的很好，好在二十年间隐隐约约的挂念终于有机会放下。  
学弟仅仅贴着村上的脖子喊了一句mu酱。

这就是村上十四岁时的复杂故事。


End file.
